It Was Always You
by GirlsWrite
Summary: Nancy finds herself working for her aunt in Paris after a life changing break up with Ned. But doesn't trouble seem to follow Nancy even on a break? Frank enters the picture and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Always You**

_My first fanfic. No flames please. Frank/Nancy pairing. Hope you enjoy first chapter._

_AU._

23 year old Nancy Drew was enjoying Paris in the spring. Dressed in a sleeveless light blue cotton dress that accentuated a figure even a lingerie model would die for, she was oblivious to several admiring glances thrown her way. Tucking in a wisp of her strawberry blond hair, she smiled as the breeze seemed insistent on playing with her long wavy hair. Looking like she belonged,Nancy settled comfortably at an outdoor cafe and watched people walk by. The familiar ring of her phone caught her attention and she scrambled to answer it from her purse. "Hi Dad!" "Hello Nancy! How is Paris treating you? Please tell me you are listening to me by having a good time. It is your birthday after all!" her father boomed with humor. Nancy smiled as she replied,"So far so good, Dad. It is only my third day here but I can honestly say Paris has been beautiful and relaxing". "Glad to hear that. You know I would be there if i didn't have this case taking up my time - " "Don't worry about that Dad. I know how important that case is and you are right on the edge of wrapping up your defense too...so even if I miss you, I understand completely." Carson Drew was a famous defense lawyer and having him on your side was a big plus. He is also a very formidable opponent and protective father when the occasion calls for it. Like recently..."Nancy, I just wish you had one of your friends with you to celebrate. I know your Aunt Eloise is busy with an upcoming fashion show, so I am not sure how often you would be spending time with her. Do you not have the least interest in her being one of the most successful designers in the last decade? I know she considers you her perfect model and the daughter she never had..."Her father trailed off. "Nancy? please just promise me you will have some fun?". Nancy sighed. She appreciated everything her father and aunt had been doing for her, but at this point in her life, she needed some time to do...to do... What was it she really wanted? This time in Paris... away from River Heights and the hurtful events of the past months...Ned... "Don't worry Dad. I did make plans for tonight. So go win that case and make me proud." Carson wasn't fooled by Nancy's brave attempt to sound happy, but let it drop for now. She has to do what she feels she needs. After saying I love you and Happy birthday greetings,both father and daughter said their goodbyes. At that point, Nancy decided she had better call her aunt Eloise at Elle design house and accept her invitation to dinner.

Frank Hardy was not happy. He had just finished tying up loose ends on a case for his father in London that involved a lot of running around in rain and fog. He was exhausted and running on empty. The good thing was he got the job done on the nick of time and hopefully make it back to New York and get on with his life. He was starting his own practice as an architect after finishing up at MIT and was looking forward to it. It seemed ideal for now since it gave him some room for part time detective work with his father and brother. At that moment, the airline announced that the last flights to New York were booked having had to cancel the last available one due to maintenance issues. Frank sighed. He was in no hurry to go home and no one special waiting...a pair of sapphire blue eyes flashed through his mind and he was lost in a memory for a moment. He shook his head and wondered where and what those blue eyes were doing...Frank snapped out of his reverie and decided to do something very uncharacteristic of him: he was going on a few days vacation. He quickly put in a call to his parents informing them of his decision. When they asked him where he would be going, Frank replied that he still had to think about it. Then his mother Laura, who was glad to hear that her more serious, level headed son decided to go on vacation, said,"I hear Paris is wonderful this time of the year!" Frank thought about it for a moment then thought, "Why not"?


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was Always You **

**Chapter 2 **

_A/N Thanks to all of you who asked me to continue the story. I will do my best to entertain you. As always, I do not own any of the characters you are familiar with...none of them really. _

Nancy hurried towards the entrance of the quaint boutique style building that was known as "Elle" design house. It was just around noon so people were busy leaving for break time. She looked around and spotted her Aunt Eloise, or Elle, as she liked to be called, inspecting a beautiful model with long dark hair, bangs and pretty hazel eyes, dressed in one of her creations. Her assistant Darcy, was standing next to her with pen and paper and on the other side was Florence, head seamstress, armed with a measuring tape and a plethora of pins. She looked up and smiled as Nancy approached."Cherie! So nice to see you! Elle says it is your birthday, Happy Birthday!" "Thanks Florence",Nancy replied as she was enveloped in a hug by the matronly woman. Aunt Eloise turned to her and gave her a hug as well and said"Happy Birthday my dear! I am glad to see you looking lovely in that dress that was made for you." Darcy and Florence both winked at her because they knew all to well that Nancy's Aunt loved to create clothes with her favorite niece in mind. The model standing there cleared her throat and asked if she was done. Eloise turned to her and said," Oh sorry dear, yes I think the necessary adjustments have been made. Thank you Amelie. I will see you tomorrow." Amelie then turned to Nancy and greeted her as well. "Enjoy your special day in Paris. You must have a special someone ,no? You are so beautiful that you must have a lucky man,yes?" Nancy opened her mouth to speak but gave a small smile instead and replied,"Thank you. As it turns out, my Aunt Elle has made some special plans for tonight. Are we still on for that?", she asked her aunt. "Oh yes, about that...let's talk about that as we make our way out." After giving last minute tasks to the staff that was left behind, Aunt Eloise steered Nancy towards the door. "first we need to go back to the hotel since there is something I need to show you..." "Aaaaargh!" Someone had just screamed and stopped everyone in their tracks. Nancy and her aunt exchanged looks and hurried back inside the house. "What is going on? Who screamed?" Aunt Elle demanded anxiously. Nancy ran towards a shaking Darcy. "What is it Darcy?" "There is or was a man in there with a mask on..."she pointed towards Elle's office. Nancy dashed off and didn't wait for her to finish. She stopped at the doorway and saw that the window that goes out into a side street was wide open with the breeze blowing some papers on to the floor. "Nancy? Is there..."her aunt came in and saw the mess of her papers strewn all over her office. Nancy was looking out the window but saw nothing and no one on the side street. "Well whoever it was is long gone. Can you tell if anything is missing?" Aunt Eloise inspected the papers that both she and Darcy started to gather. "These are sketches of my designs. Darcy, can you check if everything is here... nothing missing?" Darcy began rummaging and pushed up her glasses over her head and said," it appears to be complete. I counted 10, which was what was in here." Amelie and Florence both came in after hearing all the commotion, both with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Darcy saw a masked man in here but he ran off through the window.",Nancy explained. Her aunt started to massage her temples feeling a headache coming on and Nancy felt for her. The stress of the fashion design race was starting to get serious.

Meanwhile, Frank was being his typical tourist self. He was using his seriously sophisticated camera that could capture every fascinating architectural detail that Paris is famous for. He was snapping other tourists, Parisians and vendors all enjoying a carefree day. A particular couple in an embrace caught his eye, and he decided to discreetly take their photo with the Louvre in the background. Just then, a man seemingly in a rush, ran past in front of the couple as Frank clicked. Frank silently cursed the ruined moment, but when he looked back, the couple had started to walk away hand in hand. He smiled to himself and thought how lucky they were to have each other. His phone rang and recognized the unmistakable ringtone for Joe. "Hey Joe!" "Bro! I'll see you at the hotel in about an hour, just arrived at the airport."Joe said cheerfully. After learning that Frank decided to go to Paris for some R and R, Joe immediately made plans to meet him and have some fun. "Any pretty girl catch your eye yet? Never fear, your bro Joe will have them all over us soon enough". Frank just rolled his eyes and laughed. He was looking forward to having some fun with his brother.

_A/N. What do you think? please take time to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters familiar to the Nancy Drew and Hardy boys series._

_ Also, am trying to get used to all the spacing and breaks. It's a little quirky and I thank you for bearing with me. Thank you to all who are following and for all the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. The meeting finally happens_!

Nancy and her aunt had a very interesting conversation over a light lunch at the coffee shop outside their hotel. Nancy had learned that her aunt had been warned by the Paris police that there have been a string of attempted burglaries in several fashion and design houses. Some were successful in stealing sketches, even some outfits. Others like her Aunt Elle were fortunate that nothing appeared to have been stolen.

"Why haven't I read about it in the news?" Nancy asked her aunt. Her aunt explained that the designers had agreed that the publicity may have an adverse effect on business. The police promised to keep us up to date and keep it quiet until next week's fashion shows are done with." Nancy noticed that her Aunt was a bit anxious but determined to make the most of the situation.

"Don't worry Aunt Eloise, you know I will be more than willing to help out if you need me to. I will keep my eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. Will you report the incident to the police?"

"Thank you Nancy. And yes, I asked Darcy to report everything. However, it is your birthday and I promised your father that you will have fun, no mysteries at least for today, agreed?" her aunt said smiling.

"Agreed." Nancy replied. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about the intruder that Darcy had seen...

"Ping!" The sound alerting her of an incoming text on her phone interrupted her thoughts. She looked st the screen and saw that it was from Ned, her now ex-boyfriend as of three months.

"Happy Birthday, Nancy. I miss you. Love, Ned" the text sounded hollow and yet Nancy couldn't help feeling that she did miss him. She remembered the last time she saw him three months ago...

_Flashback 3 months before:_

_Ned had asked Nancy to dinner at their favorite restaurant in River Heights. He breaks the news to her that he landed his dream job in California at a tech company. Nancy is happy for him but disappointed that it is in the west coast. Ned had taken her hands in his and said,"We can finally settle down and have a normal life. How about we go shopping for a ring tomorrow?" Nancy was speechless and goes on to tell him that she can't drop everything and leave. "My life is here in River Heights,Ned. I'm sorry." Ned had lashed out angrily and accused her of not loving him enough to start a "normal" life. "I'm tired of carrying this relationship and waiting for you to grow-up. I love you, Nancy! Don't you feel the same way? " It was then that she realized that what he said was true: she did not love him enough. He wasn't the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with doing what she, not he, was happy doing._

_They had parted ways both hurt and Ned angry. Nancy had cried for days and occupied herself working at her father's firm. Finally, her father asked her to accept her Aunt's invitation to join her in Paris. Carson did not give her much of a choice, so here she was..._

Nancy realized her aunt was talking to her. "Honey? Nancy are you listening? Was that from Ned?"

"Huh? Um, yes. Just greeting me a happy birthday."

"Well, it is time that you did young lady." Her aunt said a little too cheerfully. "Come on. My friend Pierre Laroche has invited us to his newly opened club just steps away from our hotel. It's a dance club that plays music from all eras, and a karaoke bar! How fun is that? So after dinner at the fancy Champagne room, we get to properly celebrate your birthday."

Nancy looked at her Aunt, mildly surprised and amused. "Your 'friend' Pierre? Is it serious?", she teased with a smile.

Aunt Elle gave her a sideways look and smiled. "He is quite dashing. And such a gentleman! He found out it was your birthday and insisted we join him as his guests tonight. I know I said I was going to show you something, but I would like some time to freshen up and maybe have a short power nap in my room. I'll call you when I get up."

Nancy smiled at her aunt. It was nice to see her very attractive single aunt acting a bit giddy.

As they were getting up to cross the street to their hotel, her aunt's phone made a sound indicating that she had a text. Her aunt smiled as she read it, put away her phone and said, "Well, I was just informed that your dress for tonight is ready, and it will be delivered to your room shortly."

Nancy looked at her and laughed. " Why am I not surprised? I am sure I will love it!"

Linking arms with her niece, her aunt replied,"That you will! And so will most of the eligible bachelors of Paris!"

Back at the hotel...

Frank slipped his key into the slot and checked the room number again just to be sure he was in the right one. Room 707. Joe is going to love this, he thought. He was due to arrive in a couple of minutes so Frank thought he would jump into the shower first.

Nancy was heading back to her room after she and her aunt parted ways at the elevator."Enjoy your birthday surprise dear!",her aunt called out as the doors were closing. "Huh?" Nancy was thinking about the remark as she slipped her key into her room. Room 709. She stepped in and saw a movement near the balcony. But before she could even give it a second thought, a scream erupted from the bathroom door and someone came running out!

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Nan!" blond, bubbly Bess Marvin, Nancy's good friend was standing there with arms outstretched.

Frank had just stepped out of the shower and was vigorously drying up when he heard a scream coming from...next door? He stopped to listen and then a few seconds later, a second scream. He was not quite dry yet but quickly dashed out the door wearing only a pair of jeans that he hastily put on.

It took Nancy a few seconds to realize that her good friend was actually in front of her, and in the moment,screamed with happiness as they embraced like long lost friends. In fact, they were so caught up jumping and squealing that they did not hear someone knocking furiously at the door.

"Open up! Is everything okay in there?" a male voice was asking loudly. The frantic knocking continued.

Nancy and Bess looked at each other and covered their mouths guiltily. "Ooops! I guess we were too loud." Bess said. Nancy laughed and said,"We better reassure whoever it is that all is well..." She opened the door and her face took on a shocked look as she saw a half naked Frank Hardy standing there!

Frank wasn't sure if in his haste, some water had gotten into his eyes, but those blue eyes and red hair could only belong to the one and only Nancy Drew.

"Frank?" Nancy asked incredulously.

"Oh my God, Frank Hardy? Seriously?" Bess exclaimed as she came up behind Nancy. "Are you part of Nancy's surprise too?"she asked in wonder.

"Nancy? Wait.. I just heard some screaming and thought someone was in trouble." He couldn't take his eyes away from her face. She was even more beautiful than when he last saw her about a year ago...

Nancy, for her part, was blatantly staring at his bare, muscular and downright sexy six pack. She instantly turned a bright shade of red when she realized what she was doing and nervously put a hand to her neck and said,"Oh Bess just totally surprised me-"

"I was sent here by your Dad, Nance, to surprise you for your birthday! Isn't this great?" Bess said.

Frank finally found his voice and said," Really? It's great to see you Nancy, happy birthday." Then he stepped closer, enveloped her in a hug forgetting that he was not wearing any shirt.

Nancy found herself inhaling and feeling Frank Hardy's masculinity and it was heady! She stopped herself from thinking anymore of those delicious thoughts as her hands and cheeks made contact with his bare skin. Stop it Drew, she told herself.

She feels so good in my arms, he thought. She smells so fresh and... Frank realized he was not exactly fully clothed and reluctantly let go of Nancy and said,"Sorry, I was in such a rush when I heard the screams that I left my shirt in there."

Just then, they heard a familiar , slightly amused voice come up behind Frank."Well isn't this nice? No fair Frank, did you start the party without me?" Joe Hardy asked.

While everyone in room 709 started talking all at once, they were too busy to notice a figure hiding in the balcony, slip away like a cat in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**A/N: Hi All! Don't own any of the characters familiar to the ND HB mysteries.**_

_Long delay, I know. Sorry, but real life really gets in the way! Thank you for all of those following, reviewing and just reading this first attempt at fanfic. I so appreciate all of your wonderful feedback. Not so much mystery in this chapter but it will come. Be patient, so here's some build up and fluff. You have been warned with a smile!_

**Rm. 707**

"Oh man! What was that all about Frank?"Joe asked his brother as they entered their hotel room.

They had just encountered Nancy and Bess "by accident" and Joe was excited by the fact that Bess was there and that maybe, just maybe, his "clueless about the obvious chemistry between him and Nancy" brother would finally get it.

As if on cue, Frank replied,"What are you talking about? I didn't know until just before you showed up that Nancy and Bess were at this hotel."_Looking absolutely beautiful,he thought. He had been dreaming about her and those sapphire blue eyes that changed hues with her mood and..._

"I'm talking about the scene I walked into!",Joe said.

Frank looked at him as he was putting on a collared shirt.

"Like why you were shirtless until now",Joe said with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it's not like you to be half naked in the presence of the ladies, unless..."

"Joe!",Frank interrupted."I already told you that I rushed out and had no time to put a shirt on. What if the screams meant real - "

"...Damsels in distress?" Joe finished laughingly.

Frank just smiled back at him and said,"No damsel in distress this time. Besides, Nancy is hardly a damsel in distress."_Just the most beautiful girl he has ever known_. Frank didn't realize he was still smiling as he brushed his hair, which did not go unnoticed by Joe.

Joe crossed his arms across his chest regarding Frank carefully. Frank turned to him and said,"What?"

Joe uncrossed his arms and put them up in surrender."Oh nothing except the fact that you turn all dreamy at the mention of..."

"Nancy?!"Frank said turning to Joe. "I never said..."he trailed off abruptly when he realized what he just admitted. He looked at Joe and quickly looked away as Joe raised an eyebrow.

"And I rest my case!"Joe said triumphantly as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. "Better make the most of the situation,Frank. We're in Paris. The city of love. It's her birthday..."Joe stuck his head out the bathroom door to give Frank a pointed look before continuing. "Plan your love strategy starting with an awesome birthday present."He quickly ducked out of sight and turned on the shower before Frank could say anything.

Frank gazed out at the view from their hotel window. Maybe it is time to seize the day. Joe was right. He needed a plan. First he needed to find out if Ned was still in the picture. The thought of another man brought feelings of jealousy he hadn't felt in a very long time. He could do this, he thought. How hard could it be if they practically finished each others' thoughts and sentences? Frank straightened his shoulders and wondered what he could get Nancy for her birthday. It needed to be very special.

**Rm. 709**

"The Hardy brothers are here? In this very hotel? Why that's wonderful! They have to join us tonight, Nancy. Go ahead and invite them right this minute! Let them know that if need be, they can go down to concierge, ask for Paul, and he will take care of the appropriate attires for them. And tell them I will not take no for an answer." Aunt Eloise said in one breath.

Nancy had called her from her room and gave the news to her aunt,since both brothers wanted to make plans to get together later."Thanks Aunt Eloise, I am sure they will appreciate that."

"Nancy dear, I am so happy you have Bess and now Frank and Joe to celebrate your birthday! Your father will be pleased." her Aunt said."Oh and since both you and Bess are going to the spa, we may just see each other at the restaurant tonight. Your dress, as well as Bess's should be delivered there anytime now."

"Thanks Aunt Elle. We'll see you later then."Nancy smiled as she put down the phone and turned to Bess who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Nancy Drew! I can not believe that the Hardy brothers are here. In Paris. In the next room...on your birthday! Joe looks even cuter than ever... And Frank! Oh my gosh,Nan! The way he was looking at you and the way you were looking at that gorgeous body of his and..."

"Bess!" Nancy interrupted her super excited friend. "Keep your voice down! Remember we have a connecting door to their room and I'm not sure how thin these walls are!" She gestured towards the door. "I need to invite them for tonight. Aunt Elle's orders!"

Bess clapped her hands gleefully. "I think romance is in the air for you my friend! It will be unforgettable!"

Nancy looked st her friend with a smile and said"You are a hopeless romantic, but wait till you find out what Aunt Eloise has planned..." Nancy stopped what she was doing and stared out the window. She suddenly thought of Ned and it made her sad. But at that very second,she startled herself when the image of Frank eclipsed Ned's from her mind.

Bess put an arm around Nancy comfortingly."Come on Nan, you're not having second thoughts about your decision to end it with Ned are you?"

"Not at all Bess."Nancy smiled at her. "Part of me is sad, I mean we were young, in love, and I will always treasure those memories. But it just wasn't meant for us to be together anymore. We would just drive each other away from...each other." She finished softly. Nancy turned to Bess,"Right?"

"Nancy, you listen to your heart and what makes you happy. Besides, I think your heart is going the direction of a certain Hardy next door -"

"Will you stop?!"Nancy admonished her friend laughingly. Bess just laughed as Nancy threw a pillow at her. "I am so happy dad sent you here,Bess! It is my best birthday gift yet!"

**Concierge**

Paul Dreyfuss was busy getting ready for his shift. It was a Friday and a very busy day and night for the hotel in gay Paris. Just before going to his station, he quickly put a text to Mr. Gunther. "I believe I found the redhead you are searching for."

Reply:"Send a photo for confirmation."

Paul thought for a moment then smirked to himself. A delivery of a dozen roses for Miss Nancy Drew in Rm.709 was his first order of business.

_A/N: Kindly review? To be honest, not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope you like the romantic uncertainties of Frank and Nancy. Hopefully, an update won't be too far away...your reviews keep me writing!_


End file.
